Baby I'm A Want You
by SpunkiiMonkii7078
Summary: Jim Halpert's the new guy at Dunder Mifflin. The only thing is, he can't keep his eyes off the receptionist, Pam Beesly. Funny thing is, she can't keep her eyes off him either.
1. Chapter 1 : Hello It's Me

(It was Monday. Pam Beesly was on the verge of being late to work, where she was a receptionist. She was a reception for the Scranton, Pennsylvania branch of Dunder Mifflin, which dealt with paper. No one would care that she was late. Her boss, Michael Scott, barely acted liked an employee, let alone a manager. Everyone else did his or her own thing not wanting to be bothered. Of course, a new guy was hired last week and she had no idea what he was like. She had seen him twice last week but had only got to pass a hello his way. He was cute. Hopefully he was just as friendly. She thought his name was Jim. Jim, John, Joe… or something like that. As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw someone else getting out of their car. It was Toby. She parked next to him and got out of the car.)

Pam: Toby!

Toby: Hey.

Pam: Late?

Toby: Yeah, the car wouldn't start.

Pam: One of the downfalls of cold weather.

Toby: What about you?

Pam: Roy turned off my alarm and never woke me up.

Toby: You're still pretty much on time though.

Pam: My brain is trained to wake up at 7:15AM. I can't help it.

(They both laughed as they walked into the building. As they rode the elevator upstairs, there was silence. Sometimes no matter how friendly you are, it's just too early in the morning to talk. When they finally entered the office, they parted their separate ways with a quick wave. Pam hung her coat up and sat down at her desk. She turned her computer on and looked up. The new guy was at the desk closest to her. All he had to do was look right and there she was. At the same moment, he did look to his right.)

Jim: Hey, I'm Jim.

Pam: Yeah, you're the new guy. I've seen you a few times.

Jim: Yep. I'm guessing you're the receptionist?

Pam: Nice guess. I'm Pam by the way.

Jim: Pam, okay, nice to meet you, Pam.

Pam: Likewise.

(Pam kicked her shoes off underneath her desk and sighed. She hated Mondays. It would only be moments before Michael ran out of his office doing something stupid. Poor Jim. If only he knew.)

Jim: Hey, uh, Michael, he came out a few minutes ago for you.

Pam: What'd he do today?

Jim: To be honest, I have no idea.

Pam: Sorry.

Jim: He looked like a duck though, but I have no idea.

(Pam laughed. He had a sense of humor. She could use that.)

Pam: Well, I guess I'll talk to you at lunch. I have a ton of voicemails.

Jim: Okay.

(Pam worked all morning on her voicemails. Oh, did she hate Mondays. She couldn't help but stare at Jim every so often. He was cute. Not that she was interested. She had her fiancé, Roy, but Jim did sit right in front of her. She couldn't help but notice. An hour or so before their lunch break, Jim made his way to Pam's desk.)

Pam: Yeah?

Jim: I'm bored.

Pam: Uh…

Jim: Hey, I'd rather talk to you than Dwight.

Pam: Oh you've talked to Dwight?

Jim: Oh my God, assistant to the regional manager!

Pam: Oops. Now how I'd forget that part?

Jim: Are you the only normal one here?

Pam: No. The rest of them are pretty sane, but they have their moments.

Jim: You sure are the prettiest one here though.

(Pam fell silent. Was he coming on to her? Oh great. She was thinking he'd actually be a nice one. Guess she was wrong.)

Pam: …thank you.

Jim: Sorry, didn't mean to be awkward.

Pam: It's okay.

Jim: Hey, you want to go out to lunch somewhere?

Pam: I brought my lunch.

Jim: You can always save it for later.

Pam: I don't know.

Jim: Come on, it's Monday. We both need a little getaway here.

Pam: Where would we go?

Jim: No idea.

Pam: Are the others coming?

Jim: Nah, they all seem a little… you know…

Pam: Weird, yeah.

Jim: Well?

Pam: Well… okay… I guess.

Jim: Yes! All right. Now. You better get to work, Ms…

Pam: Beesly. Pam Beesly.

Jim: Ms. Beesly.

Pam: Will do.

(Jim walked back to his desk and Pam resumed her position of staring at him. She hoped he didn't notice her staring. She didn't want to come across as creepy. When he looked over and smiled at her, she quickly smiled and faced away. She needed to do something. She opened up a game of solitaire on her computer and started playing. An hour later, she was on her third game and Jim was staring at her in front of her desk.)

Jim: Done?

Pam: No, no. Wait.

Jim: We have a limited amount of time here, Pam.

(Pam looked at Jim concerned.)

Pam: Really?

Jim: Yes.

Pam: Who would notice if we weren't back on time?

Jim: Certainly not Michael, that's true.

Pam: Wait wait. I'm sensing the answer.

Jim: Oh me too, me too. I think…

Pam: Dwight Schrute!

Jim: Assistant to the regional manger!

Pam: 'To the' is the most important part in that title.

Jim: Thank God those words were stuck in there.

Pam: Oh I win!

Jim: Yay! Now, let's go.

(Pam shut down her winning game of Solitaire and grabbed her coat. They were off. They ended up at a Burger King down the street.)

Pam: Wow, the food here is fabulous and everything here is so fancy.

Jim: I had no idea this was the only restaurant close to the building.

Pam: You do now.

Jim: Well, how are your chicken nuggets?

Pam: Tasty. You want one?

Jim: Sure.

(Pam held a chicken nugget up to his face and he took it with his mouth.)

Pam: Now, give me some of that cheeseburger!

Jim: Yes.

(Jim handed his burger to Pam who took a large bite and handed it back.)

Pam: Good.

Jim: Thanks for taking a huge bite there.

Pam: Thanks for eating one tenth of my chicken nuggets.

Jim: Yeah, but you know it'd definitely taste better with some of that sauce.

(Jim tried grabbing another chicken nugget but Pam stopped him.)

Pam: No!

Jim: Come on. You took a really large bite out of my burger.

Pam: No they're mine!

Jim: Now, now. Don't be so selfish.

Pam: No.

(Jim placed his cheeseburger in the middle of the table and grabbed Pam's box of chicken nuggets and placed them beside the burger.)

Jim: There.

Pam: Yes, thank you for putting our food in the middle of the table so it's farther away from me.

Jim: Just eat.

(Jim grabbed some of the chicken nuggets, as Pam realized that this was the solution to their stealing food problem.)

Pam: Fine. I'll just eat your cheeseburger then.

(Pam picked up the cheeseburger and began to eat.)

Jim: So Pam, now that you've stopped hoarding your nuggets, what more is there to know about you?

Pam: Nothing much. I'm Pam, I'm a receptionist for the Scranton branch of Dunder Muffin, and I really like my chicken nuggets.

Jim: Very interesting indeed. Well I'm Jim, I'm a newly hired employee at the Scranton branch of Dunder Muffin, and I love to steal Pam's chicken nuggets.

(Pam laughed. She had only been out with Jim for thirty minutes now, but she felt like she already knew him so well.)

Pam: Well this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You're only allowed to eat my chicken nuggets because you're new.

Jim: Just admit it, you love me. That's the real reason.

Pam: Oh, so is that how we're going to play?

Jim: I very well think so.

Pam: Well you only want to steal my nuggets because you love me.

Jim: Yeah, yeah. Keep talking.

(Pam stood up and walked over to the garbage can to throw out the cheeseburger wrapper and her half full cup of water.)

Pam: You done?

Jim: Yeah. Here have the last nugget.

(Jim popped a nugget into his mouth and handed one to Pam while throwing his trash out.)

Pam: Good stuff.

Jim: Oh yeah.

Pam: Ready then?

Jim: Yeah. Come on, let's go.

(As Jim drove back to the office, he couldn't help but notice how easily he got along with Pam. Sure he usually did get along well with people, but he felt something a little more being with her right now. He wondered if she had a boyfriend. If she did, he was lucky, very lucky. He looked over at Pam and smiled. She was beautiful too. He really wondered if she did have a boyfriend. He knew office romances usually never turned out, but she was different. She was Pam.)


	2. Chapter 2 : Can't Help Falling In Love

(A week later, Jim sat at his desk in the office. He was in the middle of a sales call, when Dwight grabbed the phone from him, and hung it up. Jim felt nervous as if he had done something wrong. It was after all, only his second attempt at a sales call.)

Jim: Dwight!

Dwight: Jim.

Jim: What are you doing?

(Jim picked up the phone again, ready to redial the number.)

Dwight: I sense something.

Jim: What do you sense, Dwight? What do you sense?

Dwight: I don't know… something bad.

Jim: Something bad you say?

(Jim raised his voice to get the attention of Pam. She noticed and looked over.)

Dwight: Is someone hiding a bomb in their desk? Phyllis is it you?

(Dwight spun around in his chair and flung open a drawer from Phyllis' desk.)

Phyllis: Dwight!

Jim: Dwight, come on.

Dwight: Bingo! What is this?

(Dwight grabbed a small bottle and shook it vigorously in Phyllis' face.)

Phyllis: Dwight, give those back.

Dwight: Not until you tell me what's in it.

Phyllis: Pills.

Dwight: Phyllis! You're stashing drugs in here!

(Dwight began to dig deeper into the drawer.)

Phyllis: No! Dwight!

Jim: Dwight, give them back.

Dwight: Tell me. What kind of pills are in this bottle?

Phyllis: Dwight!

Dwight: Tell me.

Jim: Don't you think you're acting a little over the top, Dwight?

Dwight: You can ask yourself the very same question after Phyllis sells you these drugs.

Jim: Why would Phyllis sell me drugs?

Dwight: I don't know. Phyllis?

Jim: Look, give her the pills back. If anything suspicious happens, you can investigate further.

Dwight: Well…

Phyllis: Please.

Dwight: Fine. Here.

(Dwight handed the bottle back to Phyllis, who threw it back in the open drawer. She then closed the drawer before continuing with her work.)

Jim: Thank you, Dwight.

Dwight: If we die, it's your fault.

(Jim stood up and walked over the receptionist's desk.)

Pam: What was that?

Jim: Apparently Phyllis sells drugs.

Pam: In the ghetto?

Jim: Yes, in the ghetto.

Pam: You know…

Jim: Yeah?

Pam: What if we actually pretended Phyllis did sell drugs?

Jim: Why?

Pam: To confuse Dwight.

Jim: Hm…

Pam: You think?

Jim: Sure.

Pam: Really?

Jim: Yeah, why not?

Pam: Okay… well…

Jim: Come over to my desk in fifteen minutes.

Pam: Okay.

(Jim returned to his desk, where in fifteen minutes later, Pam met him.)

Jim: Hey Dwight?

Dwight: What.

Jim: I need to talk to Phyllis.

Dwight: She's right there.

Jim: Great.

Dwight: Yeah, great.

Phyllis: Jim?

Jim: About those…

Pam: …pills.

Phyllis: What?

(Jim winked at Phyllis while Pam pointed to Dwight. Phyllis let out a silent acknowledgement.)

Jim: You know?

Phyllis: I know.

Pam: We'd like to buy some.

Phyllis: Well, since you two are new customers, I'll give you the first bottle for free.

Jim: All right!

(Jim lifted up his hand for a high five from Pam. Phyllis retrieved the bottle from her desk and handed it to Jim.)

Dwight: What is that?

Jim: Nothing.

Dwight: Jim. Open your hand.

Jim: No.

Dwight: Jim! Are those drugs? Did Phyllis sell you those drugs?

Pam: No.

Jim: Here, Pam. Catch.

(Jim tossed the bottle to Pam and she caught it.)

Dwight: Pam! I am ashamed of you!

Pam: Hey, Jim. I think it's time for our… break.

(Pam winked at Jim while lifting up the bottle.)

Dwight: No you do not! No, no!

(Pam pretended to pop a few pills.)

Jim: Pam, just what is that stuff anyways?

(Pam looked at the bottle before handing it to Jim.)

Pam: Tylenol.

Dwight: Tylenol. Yeah. Right.

Jim: Come on let's go.

(Jim and Pam walked their way out of the office with Dwight following them.)

Dwight: Hand it over!

Jim: I don't think I want to.

Dwight: You do.

Pam: I guess you'll just have to catch up with us then, Dwight.

Dwight: No.

(Pam began to skip and grabbed Jim's arm dragging him with her.)

Dwight: I can skip faster than that!

(Dwight began to half skip and half jump.)

Jim: Where are we going?

Pam: How about the warehouse?

Jim: Where's that?

Pam: Oh yeah, you're new here.

Jim: Oh yeah.

(Pam began to run down the hallways.)

Dwight: Hey!

Pam: Come on Jim!

(Jim caught up with Pam. She grabbed his hand and kept running. Jim felt a warm chill run through his spine. He wanted to be with Pam. There was something about her.)

Dwight: You two stop right now!

(Jim and Pam ran all the way to the doors of the warehouse before they stopped. Pam leaned against the wall holding her stomach and laughing.)

Jim: You okay?

Pam: That… was fun.

Jim: How often do you mess with Dwight?

Pam: Never.

Jim: Never?

Pam: I just thought… it'd be… fun… with you.

(Pam let go of her stomach and tried to catch her breath. Dwight found them a few minutes later, gasping for air himself.)

Dwight: Hand them over!

Jim: Pam?

Pam: It's okay.

Jim: All right. Dwight. Here is the bottle of Tylenol. Please return it to Phyllis safely.

Dwight: Tylenol? You expect me to believe that? The running, the skipping, the laughing… this is not Tylenol.

(Jim handed Dwight the bottle.)

Jim: Yes it is.

(Dwight opened the bottle and looked at the pills.)

Dwight: …oh.

Jim: Yeah.

Dwight: Well…

Jim: Well?

Dwight: I think I'll be returning these to Phyllis now.

(Dwight turned around and walked steadily back to the office.)

Jim: Can I ask you something?

Pam: Yeah.

Jim: Actually, can I tell you something?

Pam: Sure.

Jim: Pam, I really… really…

Pam: Really what?

Jim: I really like…

(Jim noticed the ring on her finger. Wait was she married? His mind did a double take. He stared at the ring harder. She was engaged. He was sure of it. It was useless.)

Pam: You really like…?

Jim: Are you engaged?

Pam: Oh yeah! I thought you knew that!

Jim: …no.

Pam: No? Oh. Well, I'm engaged to Roy, Roy from the warehouse. Yeah, we live together.

Jim: Oh.

(Jim dropped his hands to his side and started to back up.)

Pam: What made you think of that?

Jim: I saw the ring.

Pam: Oh, okay. Anyways, you like?

Jim: …uh… I forget.

Pam: Aw. If you remember, tell me.

Jim: I will. Hey, I have to get back to work now.

Pam: Yeah, me too.

(Jim started to walk back to the office. He realized he had no idea how to get there.)

Jim: Hey, I'm new here.

Pam: Yeah.

(Pam started to walk and looked at Jim curiously. She knew something was bothering him but she didn't know what. Maybe he didn't feel good from running. That had to be it. What other reasons were there? Her ring? Why would her ring bother him? She stopped.)

Jim: Something wrong?

Pam: No, I… no.

(Pam started to walk again. It couldn't be that. She was friends with Jim. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He sure did have an adorable smile. She felt her heart skip at the thought of Jim wanting to ask her out. How come her heart never skipped a beat when she was with Roy? She looked up at Jim again. She wasn't sure.)


	3. Chapter 3 : You Belong To Me

(Jim felt extremely awkward around Pam. It was true; he did have somewhat of a crush on her. He thought she knew about it too. He put his heads in his hands, but then felt nabs in his back. He turned around.)

Michael: Jim!

Jim: Ugh.

Michael: Why the glum face?

Jim: I'm tired.

Michael: Wake up! Wake up!

(Everyone in the office groaned except Dwight.)

Dwight: I'm awake! I'm awake!

Michael: That's the way to be, Dwight.

Dwight: Yes!

(Dwight raised his fist in the air at the comment.)

Michael: Is something wrong Jim?

Jim: No, I'm just really tired.

Michael: Okay, well there's coffee in the break room. I made it myself!

Jim: Thanks?

Dwight: That's what she said!

Michael: …no. You ruined it!

Dwight: Sorry, Michael.

(Michael returned to his office and Pam walked over to Jim's desk.)

Pam: Hey.

Jim: Hey.

Pam: You okay?

(Jim looked up at her and couldn't help but smile.)

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: Why are you so tired? What'd you do all night? Oh wait… sorry… that sounds… sorry.

(They both laughed and Pam leaned against the desk.)

Jim: I couldn't sleep.

Pam: Okay.

Jim: Honestly, that's all.

Pam: I believe you.

Jim: How's Roy been lately?

Pam: Same old, same old.

Jim: I still need to meet him.

Pam: Well, he's coming in later to take me to lunch.

Jim: Oh. Suspense.

Pam: Hey, you could join us!

Jim: Nah.

Pam: Oh come on!

Jim: Maybe some other time.

Pam: You sure?

Jim: I promise, I'm fine.

Pam: Okay. You just seem a little out of it today.

Jim: I'm…

Pam: …tired. I know.

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: Okay. Get some sleep tonight. You need it.

(Pam returned to her desk. She watched Jim. He didn't seem that tired. She wondered if was sick. He didn't seem sick. Pam tried to do her work, but she was worried about him. She didn't know why she was so concerned. He said he was fine. She took a deep breath. Jim was fine. A few hours later, as she waited for Roy to pick her up, she waited besides Jim's desk.)

Jim: Yeah?

Pam: Nothing.

Jim: So, when are you and Roy getting married?

Pam: No one knows.

Jim: How long have you been engaged?

Pam: Years.

Jim: Years?

Pam: We're ancient.

Jim: Sure. What's your favorite thing about him?

Pam: Well… um… he…

(Pam was at a loss for words. She'd been with him for so long. Nothing stood out.)

Jim: Oh I asked a toughie.

Pam: Yeah.

(Roy walked into the office and walked to the receptionist's desk.)

Roy: Pam?

Pam: Hey.

(Pam walked over to Roy and kissed him softly.)

Roy: Hey. I know I promised you that I'd take you out to lunch.

Pam: Yeah?

Roy: Honey, I totally forgot it was Darryl's birthday. We're going out to celebrate.

Pam: We are?

Roy: No, I mean, the guys from the warehouse are going out to celebrate.

Pam: Oh.

Roy: You okay with that?

Pam: Well…

Roy: Please?

Pam: …sure.

(Pam took her coat off and hung it back up on the coat rack.)

Roy: Thank you so much! I owe you!

Pam: Yeah, yeah.

Roy: Okay, bye!

(Roy left leaving Pam in front of the receptionist's desk. Jim walked over and stood next to her.)

Jim: So that's Roy.

Pam: Jim.

(Pam walked past Jim and headed towards the break room. He followed her inside and sat at the table while she looked for food in the refrigerator.)

Jim: He seems great.

Pam: Oh come on! That was the worst first impression you could have gotten.

Jim: Don't worry about the first impression with me.

Pam: I'm not. It's just…

Jim: Yeah?

(Pam laid her head in her hands, and Jim couldn't tell if she was crying.)

Pam: I'm sorry.

(She lifted her head up and Jim knew she was starting to cry.)

Jim: Tell me.

Pam: He's blown me off so much lately!

Jim: I'm sorry.

Pam: I don't know why. Is that what couples do after so long? Do you know?

Jim: I have no idea.

Pam: Oh.

Jim: Hey, if you're not happy, break up with him.

Pam: What?

Jim: If you're not happy, then you should break up with him.

Pam: Break up with him?

Jim: Yeah, I mean, if he's not making you happy.

Pam: You don't get it, do you?

(Pam stood up and began to go for the door. Jim stood up and reached for her arm.)

Jim: I'm sorry.

(Pam reached out and embraced him as tears fell from her eyes.)

Pam: I can't break up with him.

Jim: Okay.

Pam: We've been together so long. We're engaged.

Jim: It's okay. You don't have to cry.

(Jim wanted to reach up and dry her tears away. He couldn't. That was Roy's place and not his.)

Pam: Yeah, yeah. Sorry.

(Pam let go of Jim and wiped her hand across her face.)

Jim: Okay?

Pam: Yeah.

Jim: Are you sure?

Pam: Um…

Jim: You need to be absolutely sure. Absolutely. Sure.

(Pam smiled and Jim reached out to hug her.)

Pam: Yeah. I'm fine.

Jim: Okay.

Pam: Okay, well, do you have any food?

(Jim opened the refrigerator and grabbed his bagged lunch. They both sat down at the table and Jim pulled out a sandwich and some chips.)

Jim: We'll split it.

Pam: Thank you.

Jim: Sure.

Pam: Okay.

Jim: If Roy ever does anything to you, you know you can talk to me.

Pam: Thanks, Jim. It means a lot.

Jim: Anytime.

(Their eyes locked as they sat next to each other. Jim wished he could comfort her more, but not like this. He wanted to comfort her when she was happy being with him, not crying over someone else. Pam wished she were as brave as Jim. If she had the heart to break up with Roy, she would. If only Roy was more like Jim. Their locked eyes split and darted across the room.)


	4. Chapter 4 : Diary

(Pam silently sat in the car while Roy drove them home. Roy had been talking but she wasn't listening. She looked outside at the pouring rain and thought about what Jim had said to her earlier. Break up with him.)

Roy: Pam?

Pam: Huh?

(Pam was snapped into reality quickly by the sound of her name.)

Roy: Weren't you listening?

Pam: Uh…

Roy: How was your day?

Pam: Fine.

Roy: That's it? Fine?

Pam: I didn't stutter.

Roy: Are you mad about earlier? I said I'd make it up to you. I totally forgot it was Darryl's birthday.

Pam: I know.

Roy: Okay…

Pam: Why couldn't I go?

Roy: It was Darryl's birthday.

Pam: Yeah, but I know Darryl and he knows me.

Roy: Pam, it was more of a warehouse thing. You know, because we work with him everyday.

Pam: Oh, Roy.

Roy: What?

Pam: You… still want to get married?

Roy: Of course I do. Why?

Pam: Well you sure as heck aren't acting like it.

Roy: Oh, come on. Can't you at least wait until we get home to start a fight?

Pam: I'm not starting a fight!

Roy: Do you not want to get married?

Pam: I did.

Roy: You did? Wait, what?

Pam: Roy, sometimes you treat me like one of the guys. Yes, I'm your friend, but I'm also your fiancée. It'd be nice if you'd remember that sometimes.

Roy: I do.

Pam: No you don't, otherwise I wouldn't be saying this.

Roy: Well what do you want me to do about it?

Pam: Act like you love me!

Roy: I do love you!

Pam: Roy…

Roy: What?

Pam: I need to think.

Roy: Think about what?

Pam: This! I need to think about this!

Roy: Why? Pam, there's nothing going on.

(Pam didn't respond. Jim's words kept looping through her mind, over and over and over. Break up with him. She could break up with him. She could end their almost ten year relationship. Would it be worth it? It could be. She could stay with him. Stay with the only man she'd ever known and loved. Stay with the one she told she'd spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to stay with him. She knew she did. That was not the problem. The problem was that Roy was pushing her away. Roy was hurting her on a constant basis. Did she want that? Did she want a love that hurt and ached? Possibly. That was the real question. This wasn't about whether she loved Roy or not. The question was whether she wanted the love Roy gave her. Did she? She looked over at Roy and saw someone she gave her full heart too. She had worked so hard on this relationship to make it work. She couldn't give up now. Right? Unless Roy was never to going to change his ways… but what if he did? This was something both Roy and she cherished somehow and in someway. She didn't want to come to this point. She loved Roy. She loved Roy with her full heart and felt ashamed of her thoughts. Ten years. That's a long time. Why throw it all away? As she stared at Roy, with his gray Dunder Mifflin uniform and his eyes in the distance, she only heard one thing. Break up with him.)

Pam: Roy.

Roy: Yeah?

Pam: I want to give things a rest for a while.

Roy: What do you mean?

Pam: I mean…

(Pam took a breath and sighed. Don't look at him. He'll only make you cave.)

Roy: Yeah?

Pam: We need a break.

Roy: What? You mean, break up?

Pam: Well… no.

Roy: No?

Pam: No. Roy… I want to move out.

Roy: Move out? Pam!

Pam: It's either I move out or we break off our engagement.

Roy: Look if it's something I did…

Pam: We need to be apart.

Roy: You're serious, aren't you?

Pam: Yeah.

(Pam bit her lower lip. How was she going to move out? She had nowhere to go. Of course he would be the one who stayed at the house, though he had many options of places to go if he ever did move out.)

Roy: You want to move out?

Pam: Roy, I do. I'm running out of ideas on how to keep us together.

Roy: We're fine.

Pam: I'm not.

Roy: How can you not be okay when I am?

Pam: I need out.

(Roy pulled into their driveway and shut off the engine to the car. He looked over at Pam.)

Roy: Really?

Pam: Trust me, I'll be out of here as soon as possible.

(Roy opened up his car door and started to get out, but Pam grabbed his hand.)

Roy: What.

Pam: This doesn't change how much I love you or how much I want to be with you. You know that right?

Roy: No.

(Roy pulled his hand away and got of the car. He started towards the house, walking through the now light rain. Pam watched him walk away. She watched as he yet again hurt her and walked away. As she hopped out of the car and walked into the house, her tears mixed with the rain from above. She opened the front door and wiped away the water from her face. She heard Roy in the kitchen and walked over to him.)

Pam: I'm sorry.

(Pam turned Roy towards her and kissed him. She kissed him to show him she would still be there. She kissed him to remember him. She kissed him to end a chapter in her life. She kissed him to say goodbye.)

Roy: I guess you might want to start packing.

Pam: Thank you.

(Pam walked to their room and took off her coat and shoes. She found her suitcase in the back of the closet and laid it on the bed, before falling and lying next to it. She felt no emotion as she stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sad to leave. She wasn't happy. She was searching for peace. Peace within herself. Roy walked in and handed her a cup of tea.)

Roy: Here. I thought you might need something to warm you up from the rain.

Pam: Thank you.

(She smiled. She knew he was now sorry, but he was only pushed to this extent because she was at her rope's end. She felt something in her weaken; as she knew someday she'd be returning to open arms.)

Roy: If you need me, I'll be in the living room.

Pam: Okay.

(Roy left the room and Pam set down her tea. Before she packed, she needed to find somewhere to go. She didn't want to stay with someone who was friends with Roy. She wanted no remembrance of him. She wanted something new. Unfortunately, her and Roy shared the same friends. She sat cross-legged on the bed thinking of her fellow employees at the office. There was Angela or Meredith? No, scratch that. Meredith was a mom. There was nothing wrong with kids, but she needed some time for herself. Jim crossed her mind. Would that look weird? If she stayed with Jim would that lead Roy into thinking they were together? She had to face it. Jim was a better choice than Angela. Jim was a better choice than anyone. It'd make sense to turn to him. He had encouraged her to do this. There was still the fact that Roy might freak over her moving in with a guy. A guy she'd only known for a few weeks before he became one of her best friends. No, he was her best friend. She picked up the phone ready to dial his number… but Roy. No. This wasn't about Roy. This was about her. If he didn't like her staying with Jim, then she wouldn't care. She dialed Jim's number and listened to the rings. One…. Two…)

Jim: Hello?

Pam: Hey, it's Pam.

Jim: Pam! Hey!

Pam: Look… I have… something to ask you.

Jim: Shoot.

Pam: Well actually. About earlier…

Jim: Yeah?

Pam: You told me I should break up with Roy.

Jim: Oh, don't take that seriously. You guys are great together.

Pam: I thought about that. I've decided that I want to move out.

Jim: Move out? Move out of your house?

Pam: Yeah. I knew I had to do something. I mean he was never going to act any better unless I really did something. I'm not trying to scare him, because I really need the break too. I just… I don't know.

Jim: It's the right thing to do?

Pam: Yeah.

Jim: So where are you going?

Pam: That's… kind of why I called.

Jim: Oh.

Pam: Could I stay with you?

Jim: Well… I mean…

Pam: You can say no.

Jim: No, no…

Pam: No?

Jim: No!

Pam: Jim?

Jim: No as in you can stay.

Pam: Thank you so much!

Jim: But.

Pam: Yeah?

Jim: I don't have an extra room. I live with a roommate.

Pam: I don't mind. I'll stay on the couch.

Jim: Aw Pam, that sounds kind of… uncomfortable.

Pam: I don't mind. Really.

Jim: Okay, if you're cool with that.

Pam: Sure. What's the house like?

Jim: Well, there are two bedrooms obviously, one for Mark and one for me.

Pam: What's Mark like? Will he be okay with this?

Jim: Yeah he'll be cool. You're not stealing his bed so I think he'll like you.

Pam: Okay.

Jim: There's a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, two bathrooms…and that's it.

Pam: Oh I'm impressed.

Jim: How long are you going to stay?

Pam: I don't really know.

Jim: Give me an estimate here.

Pam: A few months?

Jim: Okay.

Pam: Why?

Jim: Just wondering.

Pam: Well I just need somewhere to go for now. I might end up buying my own apartment or something.

Jim: No, don't do that. If you need somewhere to stay, stay here as long as you please.

Pam: Thanks. I promise I'll help you guys with rent or whatever.

Jim: I'll take up your offer on that one.

(Jim and Pam both laughed at his enthusiasm.)

Pam: All right. Well. I'll pack my bags and bring them to work tomorrow. How's that?

Jim: Great.

Pam: Okay.

Jim: I think you did the right thing.

Pam: Yeah, me too. Thanks.

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: See you tomorrow then?

Jim: Indeed.

Pam: Don't forget.

Jim: I won't.

Pam: Sure?

Jim: Of all the people that could come and stay with me, you'd be the last one I'd forget about.

Pam: I had to make sure.

Jim: Yep, well now you're sure.

Pam: Yeah so I'm going to hang up now.

Jim: Okay then.

Pam: Bye.

Jim: Bye.

(Jim hanged up the phone and jumped on his couch to watch television. By tomorrow Pam would be sitting here. She'd be sleeping here. He smiled at the thought. Pam hanged up her phone and started to pull her clothes from the closet hangers. She was almost excited to leave. She was going to be living with Jim. She smiled at the thought.)


	5. Chapter 5 : Aubrey

(It was the first day Pam had to drive to work herself when she very easily could have gotten a ride from Roy. In fact, she practically tailgated him the whole twenty minutes to work. She simultaneously looked over at her packed suitcases on the seat next to her, and each time was reminded of how she would not be going back to her house. She felt somewhat saddened that she would be missing the house more than Roy. As Roy and Pam parked next to each other in the Dunder Mifflin parking lot and walked inside the building together, they both felt the beginning of a bittersweet ending.)

Pam: Roy…

Roy: Yeah?

(Roy stopped at the entrance of the building causing Pam to stop behind him.)

Pam: I really… I mean… I don't want this to be the end you know? I still want to see you and talk to you and do things with you. I don't want us to only occasionally see each other in the hallway and nod politely.

Roy: Yeah.

Pam: It just sorts of seems like we're over.

Roy: I know.

Pam: Okay. Well. I'll see you around I guess.

Roy: I'll call you sometime.

Pam: Yeah. That'd be nice.

(Roy held the door open for Pam and they both walked inside and went their separate ways. Pam felt her heart slightly break, as deep down she knew she was in for a much harder ride than she envisioned. While she entered the office and took off her coat, Jim walked over and leaned against the receptionist desk.)

Jim: Hey roomy!

Pam: Hey.

Jim: Hey, what's wrong?

(Pam walked around the desk and sat in her chair. She lazily pressed the button on her computer and it turned on with a soft hum.)

Pam: Roy.

Jim: I'm sorry.

Pam: It's not him really. It's just that moving out is a huge step backwards. I think we're going to fall apart more than ever now.

Jim: Yeah, but you're still moving out. You know what's best.

Pam: Yeah but I'm scared. What if Roy and I never speak again? What if we're over?

Jim: Pam, come on. You're his fiancée. He's not just going to stop talking to you.

Pam: You don't know him.

Jim: Yeah, but…

Pam: There's no need for me anymore. There never really was before except for when we rode home together or watched TV.

Jim: That makes no sense.

Pam: I've known him for ten years. I know it's going to go downhill.

Jim: Pam.

Pam: Jim, it's really frustrating! I don't know whether I should… move on or not.

(It shocked Pam to realize she was seriously considering moving on from Roy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was considering it.)

Jim: I don't know.

Pam: I want to move on sort of. I mean when I look at us I see this whole mess of a relationship. Then again he's my fiancé… that I share a house with.

(They both looked around the room silently. Pam felt she had said too much and Jim felt he couldn't say anything.)

Jim: So… you remembered your bags?

(It yet again hit Pam she was moving out. She simply couldn't believe she was taking action on something she was so set back by.)

Pam: Yeah, they're in the car.

Jim: Cool.

Pam: Hey, I'm sorry if I'm making things really awkward. I'm probably going to be a bit of a mess for a few days.

Jim: No, not at all. Nothing's awkward.

Pam: Thanks… roomy.

(Pam smiled and winked as Jim returned to his desk. He couldn't believe this was all slowly unraveling in his lap. In a matter of weeks he'd gotten a new job, fallen in love with the engaged receptionist, and had the now on the rocks receptionist move in with him. Wait. Fallen in love. Fallen in love? Was he really in love? He looked over at Pam as Angela walked over to Dwight.)

Angela: Dwight.

Dwight: Angela. What are you doing here?

Angela: I just wanted to say that your sales are a great help to our budget and everyone over in accounting appreciates it. Everyone.

Dwight: Why thank you.

Angela: You're welcome.

(Angela returned to her desk and Jim looked at Dwight with an amused smile. After sitting next to Dwight, it was quite obvious to figure out he and Angela had something going. He wondered how long it would be until one of them slipped up. It was one of the many thoughts that went through his mind during the course of the day. Until five o'clock, Jim also felt a string of feelings towards Pam. There was the hate of why he had to feel this ways towards her, the embarrassment of saying he hated her, the grieve of what she had to go through, and the happiness of spending more time with her. Eventually, Michael walked out of his office at a quarter past five ushering everyone out.)

Michael: Okay, okay! Everybody out!

Phyllis: Michael, everyone's finishing up…

Michael: Nope. It's great outside and everyone could use the fresh air!

Angela: It's snowing.

Oscar: It's snowing and it's the middle of March. How is it nice outside?

Michael: Okay everyone needs to get out so I can go home and watch a Star Wars marathon.

Dwight: Michael! Can I come? Please?

Michael: No.

Dwight: Please, please, please?

Michael: No, Dwight! No!

(Dwight leaned back and pouted in his chair. Everyone else began to shut down their computers and stand up.)

Jim: Well Dwight, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow.

Dwight: Whatever.

Jim: Oh, okay. Whatever.

(Angela walked over to Dwight and Pam walked over to Jim. Jim wondered if he and Pam were starting something like Dwight and Angela had. Maybe Dwight and Angela were simply best friends like him and Pam. Who knew. He was the only one noticing the similarities.)

Pam: I'm kind of excited to see where you live.

Jim: I bet you are.

(They both put their coats on and walked out to the parking lot.)

Pam: It was just raining yesterday. How can it be snowing again?

Jim: Welcome to Scranton.

Pam: Right. Hold on let me get my bags.

Jim: How about I get your bags and you start the car over there?

(They traded keys and Pam walked over to Jim's car and got inside. She started the engine and slowly took in the atmosphere. It was clean and smelled particularly good for a car. Jim opened the trunk and carefully slid two suitcases in before getting in the driver's seat.)

Pam: So are we just leaving my car here?

Jim: Yeah you can get it tomorrow.

Pam: What if I want to go somewhere?

Jim: You can take my car.

Pam: Well what if you need to go somewhere?

Jim: That's not going to happen. Trust me.

(As they were driving down the semi busy street, Pam noticed a change of pace. With Roy there was rain and thoughts of hopelessness. With Jim, there was snow and something… something new.)

Pam: So.

Jim: Why are you moving in with me?

(Jim felt suddenly alarmed as the words he had been questioning himself since last night emerged into the open.)

Pam: What?

Jim: I mean why did you choose me.

Pam: You're my friend.

Jim: Yeah… and…?

Pam: What do you mean?

Jim: Never mind.

Pam: Is something wrong?

Jim: I kind of think that you…you… never mind.

Pam: Tell me.

Jim: I can't, I forget.

Pam: Okay.

(Jim wanted to smack himself. No matter how badly he wanted to ask or tell, he shouldn't and he wouldn't. He hoped she would hang pictures of Roy up to remind him that she wasn't his, she was Roy's.)

Jim: Man I'm tired.

Pam: You're tired? I had to pack all last night.

Jim: Yeah, well heating up lasagna is pretty tough too.

(Pam laughed and Jim realized he needed a girlfriend. It was the only way he'd end up not trying to coax Pam from Roy. He never realized how hard this would be. Just being in the same car as her was almost intoxicating.)

Pam: You okay?

Jim: Just tired.

Pam: You've been tired a lot lately.

Jim: I need to stop eating lasagna at midnight.

(Jim pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. They both stepped out and grabbed a suitcase from the trunk.)

Pam: This is where you live.

Jim: You approve?

Pam: I think I do approve.

(They walked up the front steps and Jim slowly opened the door revealing his own concealed world.)

Jim: This is it. If you want to stay on the couch like you said it's over there.

Pam: Yeah.

(Pam's suitcases were set neatly on the side of the couch. She looked around in awe at how Jim lived. She almost felt a pang of jealousness towards Mark for living here with Jim.)

Jim: You approve. That's a good start.

Pam: Yeah, it's great.

Jim: Feel free to explore whenever, wherever. I'm sure you'll find tons of random goodies lying around.

Pam: I'll be looking for those baby pictures.

Jim: You won't be finding them.

Pam: Why not?

Jim: They're hidden.

Pam: I'll find them.

Jim: Sure.

(They both sat down on the couch and Jim turned the television on.)

Pam: Is this what you usually do when you come home?

Jim: Sometimes. I don't really know what else to do.

Pam: Well we can just hang low until tomorrow.

Jim: Friday!

Pam: Let's have a party!

Jim: You're a funny one, Beesly.

Pam: Hey, where's Mark?

Jim: Oh he's out for the week.

Pam: Why?

Jim: He's visiting some family.

Pam: Oh. So we're totally… alone?

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: That's cool I guess.

Jim: Yeah. You'll get the total Jim experience.

Pam: Nice.

(Jim leaned back against the sofa and by instinct put his arm around Pam before slowly moving it back.)

Jim: Sorry. I usually put my arm against the top of the couch. One of those stupid habits I guess.

Pam: No it's okay. I didn't even notice until you said anything.

(The truth was she did notice. This accidental habit was more affection than she had even received from Roy in a long while. She wondered if moving in with Jim was a good idea. He was her friend, but then again that was the point. He was her friend. Didn't situations like these lead to other things? Things that she thought about, and then wondered if Jim did too. He must have. He had to have. If it was only her then that meant she liked him. Did she like him? She wanted him to put his arm over her again. Jim's arm laid flat against his stomach and he hoped Pam didn't notice how crazy she was making him. After all, she didn't like him. She loved Roy.)


	6. Chapter 6 : Time In A Bottle

(It was Friday morning. Jim stood in the kitchen making a bowl of cereal, while watching Pam sleep soundly on the couch. He didn't know whether to wake her. Maybe she had a certain time she woke up, or maybe she was depending on him to wake her up. He set his bowl of Apple Jacks on the kitchen table and walked over to the couch. He knelt down and nudged Pam on the shoulder.)

Jim: Hey… hey… Pam. Hey, Pam.

(Pam slowly flinched her eyes and rolled over.)

Pam: Ugh.

Jim: Good morning.

Pam: Good night.

Jim: Hey I will take that pillow and blanket from you right now.

Pam: Ugh.

Jim: Want some Apple Jacks?

Pam: …yeah.

Jim: Very well then, but I do not want to hear any more moans and groans out of you.

(Jim walked back into the kitchen and made another bowl of Apple Jacks for Pam. As he carried the bowls to the living room, Pam sat up and stretched her arms.)

Pam: Thanks.

(Jim held out a bowl for her and she took it with both hands.)

Jim: Anytime.

Pam: Is it Saturday yet?

Jim: Are you like this every morning?

Pam: Not every day. Not on Saturdays and Sundays.

Jim: That is a relief.

Pam: Are you getting a shower?

Jim: Yeah but if you want to get in first you can.

Pam: At home, Roy woke up early to take a shower so I could have more sleep.

(There it was, her first memory of him. Of course she wanted to remember Roy, but she didn't think there'd be anything significant enough to remember. Apparently it was true though. There was something that only Roy would do that she would always remember. That was a good thing. Right? It showed that she did miss him. Or did she really?)

Jim: Oh.

Pam: I'm sorry. That was kind of mean.

Jim: No, it's fine.

Pam: I told you I might be a little weird the first few days.

Jim: It's cool.

Pam: I kind of miss Roy. I didn't really think I would, but I do. I don't miss him in that way though. I only miss the little things he does… not him.

Jim: Done with that bowl?

(Pam handed him her empty dish and Jim walked it to the kitchen along with his own. As much as he wanted to be there for Pam, it was hard. He didn't know what to say to something like that. Was there anything you actually could say to something like that? He walked back out to the living room and saw no sign of Pam. He looked around and found her in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He reached over her to grab his own toothbrush and bumped her lightly on the head. She looked at him through the reflection on the mirror in front of them.)

Pam: Sorry.

Jim: My bad.

(As Jim looked at her in front of him and through the mirror, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her that he would love her and be there for her more than Roy ever could. He cared enough not to say anything though.)

Pam: No big deal.

(Pam finished brushing her teeth and turned around to leave, but was caught between Jim and the sink. She stood there for a few moments waiting for him to move, but he didn't. Jim leaned over her to reach the sink and Pam grabbed onto his waist to keep steady. When Jim pulled back a step, they both stared at each other intently. There was a long, droned out second between them where it was possible something might happen, until Pam dropped her hands from Jim's waist. Jim dropped his gaze to the floor while he tried to hold himself together for a few more seconds. Pam turned around and leaned into the sink realizing she was falling fast. Neither of them had a thought of Roy crossing their mind.)

Jim: Um…

Pam: You okay?

Jim: Um… yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

Pam: Okay.

(Pam sidestepped Jim and left the bathroom quickly. How could she be falling for Jim? Jim. He was her best friend. She always thought he was good looking of course, but never had she thought she had feelings for him. Well maybe she did, but she didn't realize that he might have those feelings towards her as well. He didn't though. She was confused. She grabbed her clothes from her suitcase and braced herself to enter the bathroom again. Jim stood in front of the mirror shaving. This bathroom was too small for the both of them.)

Jim: I set the towels out for you.

Pam: Thanks.

(Pam set her clothes on the bathroom door, and placed her shampoo and makeup next to the sink.)

Jim: I'll be done in a second.

Pam: It's okay.

(They both gazed around the room in silence. It was awkward between them now. Something had almost happened. For both of them, something almost happening was too much to be happening.)

Jim: So… did you sleep well?

Pam: Yeah, the couch was fine.

Jim: That's good. Mark always complains that it's really uncomfortable, so if you want to have one of the beds every so often you can.

Pam: Sleep in your bed?

Jim: I'd be on the couch and you'd be in my bed… yeah.

(Pam reached to twist her engagement ring around her finger to give some sense of reality, but she wasn't wearing it.)

Pam: That'd be nice. Well not the sleeping in your bed part… not to insult you or your bed… because that's not what I mean… or…

(She was this close to standing up and kissing him. She couldn't even finish her sentence. She was restraining with every ounce of herself not to do something stupid.)

Jim: …or?

Pam: Jim.

(She could only say his name. At this point he was almost like a drug. She didn't know why, but after the current incident she wanted him. She almost needed him.)

Jim: One more second.

(Jim placed his belongings behind the mirror and turned to look at Pam.)

Pam: Done?

Jim: Yeah, I'll let you get your shower.

(The hot water that soon rushed over Pam's head was a reliever for her. She was so out of it. She didn't want Jim. She was just lonely. She wanted Roy. However, the name Roy slowly slipped her mind, while the name Jim stuck. By the time she had finished her shower and changed, Jim was standing in front of the bathroom door.)

Pam: Sorry I took so long.

(It felt different now. She was ready in her usual clothes that she always wore for Roy, and Jim was no longer a problem. She had just been caught up in the moment. A very long moment, but just a moment nonetheless.)

Jim: Yep.

(He walked into the bathroom and shut the door as she left. Pam sat on the couch and turned on the television until Jim was ready. He walked out of the bathroom shortly afterwards in his usual white button down shirt and black pants.)

Pam: Ready?

Jim: Yeah are you?

Pam: Yeah.

Jim: Let's go.

(Jim grabbed his car keys and opened the door for Pam. Although they both didn't believe there was anything going on, they didn't speak much for the rest of the day. They didn't think about Roy either. They didn't think about him at all.)


	7. Chapter 7 : Precious And Few

(It was the end of the day. More importantly, it was Friday. Jim stood in front of the receptionist's desk and waited for Pam to finish her last minute tasks. They hadn't talked all day after what had happened earlier that morning. They both realized they'd have to talk to each other sooner or later, because not only did they work together, they now lived with each other.)

Jim: So… how was your day?

Pam: I actually tried to work today.

Jim: How did that turn out?

Pam: It actually was just as productive as a day where I try not to work.

(Jim watched as everyone left the office for the weekend. He wondered if they knew that Pam lived with him. Did they suspect anything? He had been hanging around and waiting for her a lot more.)

Jim: What are you doing tonight?

Pam: Nothing. I was kind of hoping for Roy to call and ask if I wanted to go out and do something, but he didn't.

Jim: How long has it been since you talked to him?

Pam: A few days. I don't know, I mean he said he'd call sometime.

Jim: Then he's going to call.

Pam: Maybe.

Jim: Hey, how about we go out for dinner or something? You haven't had much of a meal at my place at all.

Pam: Well… that'd be okay. I know you're only trying to take my mind off Roy though.

Jim: Maybe, maybe not.

Pam: Come on. I'm not oblivious.

Jim: Did you ever think I'd like to go out and have dinner with you not just because I want to make you feel better?

Pam: What?

Jim: You have to stop thinking so low of yourself sometimes. Everything I do for you is not because I pity you.

Pam: …I know.

Jim: Okay. Come on; let's get out of here.

(As Pam stood up, her heart fluttered a beat. Jim was her best friend and sometimes she loved him too much for words. She didn't care about what had happened this morning anymore. She was just glad Jim was there for her when she needed him.)

Pam: Hey… thanks.

Jim: Anytime.

(Kelly began to walk over to both Jim and Pam while putting her coat on, ready to leave.)

Kelly: Hey, oh my God, I am so happy for you two.

Pam: Huh?

Kelly: Well you're going out and everything now. Let me tell you, having an office relationship is the best thing ever!

Jim: Kelly… we're not going out.

Kelly: What? You guys are practically everywhere together now!

Pam: Yeah but that doesn't mean we're going out.

Kelly: Oh. Well if Ryan comes up to you and says anything then you can ignore him.

Jim: We will.

Kelly: Okay. Have a great weekend guys!

(Kelly walked out of the office leaving Jim and Pam almost dumbfounded.)

Pam: Wow.

Jim: It's Kelly, what do you expect?

Pam: Yeah.

Jim: Come on.

(Jim and Pam left the office and caught up with Kelly at the elevator. She stared at them the whole way to the lobby. There was silence, as no one knew what to say. As Jim and Pam reached the parking lot they both let out a sigh of relief.)

Pam: Friday!

Jim: Let's get some food!

Pam: Wait, where are we going?

Jim: Wherever. We can go somewhere casual, someplace fancy, someplace fun, you know… anywhere.

Pam: Well. You know what I've been craving all day?

Jim: Huh?

Pam: Italian food.

Jim: Really?

Pam: Yeah. Something about it sounds really appetizing.

Jim: Have you been to Sembello's recently?

Pam: …no. Jim, that place is like… really expensive.

Jim: It's Friday. You have to do something fun on Friday.

Pam: Is that like your theme? Fun Fridays?

Jim: Yes.

Pam: Okay, but um, I didn't really bring anything that nice to wear to a place like that. I mean just my work clothes, and I'm probably going to end up spilling something on myself anyways.

Jim: Don't worry about it. I could always get you one of those little bib things.

Pam: You mean like how Dwight wears one when he eats chicken wings?

Jim: Yeah! I mean don't you know how hot Dwight is with style?

Pam: Shut up. I'm not wearing one of those. I'd rather drop of bucket of sauce on myself.

(Pam smiled and glanced up at Jim. As much as she tried to be serious, the thought of Dwight being hot with style brought out a laugh.)

Jim: Yeah right. You would not drop a bucket of sauce on yourself.

Pam: I would to!

(As they drove home arguing about Dwight's fashion sense and buckets of sauce, Pam realized she did pack one dress. She packed it just incase there was something important, like a meeting at work. When she arrived home, she pulled it from the bottom of what was now her clothes drawer and looked at it. It was a black dress… a simple, little black dress. She sighed and tried it on. It fit okay. If only she could take the aching clips out of her hair. She did and a wave of curls flew in front of her eyes. She reached for her brush and tried to straighten out some of the curls. In the end, she managed with not curly hair, not straight hair, but somewhat of what she'd call wavy hair. She reapplied her makeup and realized how funny she felt. She was dressing up for Jim. It's not like this was going to be a date… but… it could be considered one. As she finally gave up on her appearance she wandered to the kitchen and saw Jim. He looked nice. He wore almost the same thing he had to work, but with a jacket over it.)

Jim: You look really nice.

Pam: You do too.

Jim: Yeah, and you said you didn't have a dress.

Pam: Yeah I all of sudden remembered I did bring one. Just one.

Jim: Well mi lady, if we want to get there before the mad rush of other fun Friday people, I advise we leave now.

Pam: Fun Friday people. Did you start a cult or something?

(The drive to Sembello's was excruciatingly long. Apparently there were a lot of those fun Friday people lurking about. Surprisingly though, the wait for a table was only ten minutes. Jim and Pam were shortly seated at a small table and given a basket of bread that they both immediately reached for.)

Jim: What do you think?

Pam: What do I think of what? The bread?

Jim: No. The restaurant?

Pam: Oh! I was going to say it's only bread.

(Pam glanced around. The ceiling was black with small sparkles to represent the night sky. It didn't look very realistic, but it was still pretty. There was music off from somewhere else in the restaurant, and she couldn't exactly tell where.)

Jim: You like it.

Pam: Yeah, it's nice.

Jim: Just nice?

Pam: I don't know. The stars seem kind of cheap.

(Jim looked over at Pam and laughed at her expression towards the ceiling.)

Jim: Yeah, I guess they are a little cheap.

(As their waitress came, they both ordered water, and Jim ordered spaghetti while Pam ordered lasagna.)

Pam: I guess I've been craving lasagna.

Jim: Let's see if you spill it.

Pam: Hey, where is that music coming from?

Jim: Somewhere.

Pam: Thanks.

Jim: Want to go see? I think there's actually a band or something.

Pam: Yeah, I just hope they're not as cheap as the stars.

(They both stood up and walked to the other side of the restaurant where they saw a small band that consisted of only three people. They were next to a very tiny platform, obviously for dancing.)

Jim: Cheap?

Pam: Sort of.

(As Pam began to turn towards their table, the song changed. She turned back around and faced Jim.)

Jim: Yeah?

Pam: I like this song.

Jim: We could dance… if you want…

Pam: Yeah. Wait what's the song called?

Jim: I don't know. I've never heard it before.

(Jim reached for Pam's hand and she accepted gratefully. He cautiously reached for the small in her back as she placed an arm on his shoulder.)

Pam: Huh. I wish I knew what this song was called.

Jim: We can find out.

Pam: Yeah could you? I mean I've always liked it, but I just never knew what it was called.

Jim: I hate when that happens.

Pam: Yeah.

(As the song progressed, Pam laid her head against Jim's chest, and was pleasantly surprised by how nicely her head rested there.)

Jim: You're good at dancing.

Pam: I'm only following you.

(There was silence and then Pam wrapped both her arms around Jim's neck.)

Jim: You really like this song don't you?

Pam: Just be happy Kelly isn't here.

(They both laughed shortly and Jim leaned his head on Pam's.)

Jim: Can I tell you something?

Pam: Yeah.

Jim: Pam…

Pam: Yeah?

Jim: Never mind.

Pam: Okay.

(Jim had become so close to telling her. As much as he was trying to stop the feeling, he thought he really did like Pam. It just wasn't possible though. They danced wordlessly for a few minutes until the music slowed down. As the music slowed, their dancing eventually slowed to a stop.)

Jim: I like this song now.

Pam: Yeah.

Jim: You want to keep dancing after this?

Pam: No.

Jim: Okay.

(The song eventually ended leaving the two of them stranded on the tiny platform. Pam pulled herself from around Jim and held onto his arms that were still placed slightly on her back.)

Pam: Thank you.

Jim: Yeah, well, when you have to dance, you have to dance.

(They both smiled softly and gazed at the floor.)

Pam: No one has ever danced me with like that before.

Jim: Like what?

Pam: Like that.

Jim: You've never slow danced?

Pam: No, I have… Didn't you just feel something though?

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: Jim, do you ever wonder…?

Jim: Wonder about what?

Pam: You know.

Jim: Yeah, I wonder about it.

Pam: I do too.

(Jim wrapped his arms tighter around Pam, bent down, and kissed her. He didn't expect anything in return, but she pulled him closer and kissed him back. When Pam finally realized what was going on she tried to step away, but Jim wouldn't let her go. She was happy he kept holding her. It was exactly what she wanted him to do.)


	8. Chapter 8 : Moon River

(As their kiss slowly dissolved, there was a bond of silence. Neither of them knew what to do or say next. Pam slowly dropped her arms from around Jim, and stared at the floor. They stood in that position for what seemed like forever.)

Jim: Pam, I'm in love with you.

Pam: Oh…

Jim: I've wanted to do that for so long.

Pam: I don't know what to say.

Jim: You have to tell me.

Pam: Jim, I'm in love with Roy.

Jim: Are you sure?

Pam: I don't know.

Jim: Please, Pam.

Pam: I can't. I'm really trying to work out my problems with Roy. I love him.

Jim: You know I can't live with you because I'll go crazy.

Pam: Jim, this is so hard. You don't even know.

Jim: I know you don't love Roy.

Pam: I do too.

(Jim finally let go of Pam. He backed up a few steps before turning around and walking away. Pam followed him.)

Jim: Don't follow me.

Pam: You can't just leave me here.

Jim: Fine.

(They both left the restaurant without the craving of Italian food. When they arrived home, Jim took off his jacket and dropped it on the ground. Pam picked it up and set it neatly on a nearby chair. She moved over to the couch in the next room and sat beside Jim.)

Pam: Please don't be mad at me.

Jim: I'm not mad at you.

Pam: Okay. I just don't want there to be any of this awkwardness now. I still want to be your friend and everything.

Jim: I know.

(Pam stood up to walk away and sat back down.)

Pam: Can I tell you something?

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: I don't know how I feel. I love Roy. That's why I'm here. It's just that I feel something for you too.

Jim: You do?

Pam: Yeah. I figured I might as well say it because you already did.

Jim: But…

Pam: Jim, even though I feel that way towards you, I promised Roy I would marry him. I'm wearing this engagement ring for a reason. I'm sure you'll find someone too. That person isn't me though. Okay?

Jim: Will you think about it?

Pam: I don't know. There's really nothing to think about. I'm going to marry Roy.

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: Please don't let this ruin our friendship. You're my best friend.

Jim: Yeah.

Pam: I'm going to call Roy. Is that okay?

Jim: Sure.

(Pam walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed his number and then moved into a different room while closing the door. She didn't want Jim to hear anything. Roy picked up and Pam's heart sank.)

Roy: Hello?

Pam: Hey.

Roy: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't called or anything. I've been pretty busy.

Pam: Yeah.

Roy: Anyways, what's up?

Pam: I need to know something. Do you really want to be with me?

Roy: Yeah.

Pam: Yeah, but Roy, I'm farther away from you than I've ever been before. This isn't working.

Roy: Are you saying you want to break up?

Pam: No… maybe.

Roy: Come on.

Pam: Roy, we're not like we used to be. We don't even talk that much anymore. We don't do anything.

Roy: Yeah but I love you.

Pam: Roy, I'm not happy.

Roy: We've been together for so long.

Pam: I know, but… I think we need some time apart.

Roy: Pam.

Pam: Please. Just for a while.

Roy: For a while?

Pam: Yeah. I just need to think about some things.

Roy: Think about what?

Pam: I'll tell you some other time.

Roy: Yeah, but…

Pam: Roy, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later. I promise.

Roy: You promise you'll tell me what's wrong?

Pam: Yeah. I will.

Roy: Okay.

Pam: Okay…bye.

Roy: Bye.

(Pam hung up the phone. She was somewhat relieved and somewhat heartbroken. She really needed to get out and think. She loved them both. She loved them both in different ways. She walked out of the room and saw Jim watching the news.)

Pam: Hey, I'm going out for a walk.

Jim: Okay.

Pam: Do you want to come? You might feel better?

Jim: No.

(Pam slipped out the front door and made her way down the street. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get some fresh air. She wanted to find out how she really felt. She loved Roy. She was supposed to marry him. That meant he was the ultimate choice right? She loved Jim too though. He was her best friend and she turned to him for everything. He had kissed her earlier and it had been the best kiss she'd ever had. Roy was with her first, but what if Jim was the better choice? A few tears spilled from her eyes. She realized the one she chose would be the one who made her happy and who she loved most. It didn't matter whom she was engaged to or whether or not they worked together. She circled the road back to the house. She had made her decision. She was confident that she had made the right choice. She re-entered the house, taking her shoes off at the front door. She walked over to Jim and sat down next to him. He was still watching the news.)

Pam: Jim.

Jim: What?

Pam: I thought about it.

Jim: What?

Pam: I know I said I wouldn't, but I had to.

Jim: Why?

Pam: Roy and I are having so many problems, and living with you is something you and I both find really hard.

Jim: I know, but you're right. You're engaged to Roy so you should be with him.

Pam: Wait… you want me to be with Roy?

Jim: You're with Roy and if that's what you want, then good for you.

Pam: No, Jim… I don't want to be with him.

Jim: You don't?

Pam: No.

(Pam shook her head slightly back and forth to say no. She slid her engagement ring off her ring finger slowly, so she could remember how it felt. Once the ring was off, she placed it on the small coffee table beside the couch.)

Jim: What are you doing? Don't do that.

Pam: Jim, you're my best friend. You're my favorite person in the world to be with. I don't care about Roy or any of that. All I know is that when I'm with you, I really like it. I want to be with you.

Jim: Did you break up with Roy?

Pam: Sort of.

Jim: No I mean, did you break up with him for me?

Pam: Yes.

Jim: I can't believe you did that. Your wedding and your house and everything…

Pam: No, no. Stop. You have to believe me. I don't want any of that with him. I love… you.

Jim: Pam, I… are you really sure about this?

Pam: Yes. I am.

(They both leaned in for a kiss like the one they had shared earlier. It was just as perfect if not more than the first one. As they leaned against the arm of the couch, they both realized how they had never felt so close with anyone else before. She had made the right decision. She didn't know how she would tell Roy, but she was going to. She wasn't changing her mind.)


End file.
